


Measure For Measure

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She understands now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure For Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-4.10  
> A/N: Originally written for [**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/) the Second. The prompt was "love is a gift".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

D'Anna wakes up to the sweet caress of Caprica's fingers sliding down her shoulder.

"Love is a gift," Caprica whispers.

"We don't give gifts," D'Anna says. "We're not humans. We don't have sentiments."

"That's the beauty of being with humans," Caprica says, her fingers playing over D'Anna's collarbone. "You learn a measure of grace, in giving and receiving. You learn a measure of expression."

D'Anna learns, under Caprica's hands and Caprica's mouth, the joy of receiving, the glory of a grace that comes not from the One God but from a kiss on the lips. She learns the rapture of sex: extra-biological, extraordinary, something beyond what her senses can comprehend. What she feels when Caprica's body moves over hers, under hers, is something more than sex. Not my sister, she thinks, not myself and not herself as she was. Something beyond. The two of us, beyond the reach of rational explanation.

Love is a gift.

She understands it now, on the weatherbeaten last hope of two races. Grace is a duty and a privilege. She has nothing left to give and nothing left to receive. Oblivion will be a solace, but not an ecstacy, as it once was.

She misses the aching tenderness of Caprica's touch, the perfume between Caprica's shoulder blades as she slept curled into D'Anna's arms, Gaius hardly a memory.


End file.
